Wakashudo
by Nephthys Snape
Summary: Renji and Shuuhei learn new things about samurai while discovering the internet for the first time. Yaoi.


Disclaimer – Characters belong to Kubo Tite.

AN: This is my first Bleach story. Here's hoping I did alright.

I originally got the idea for the two to simply discover gay porn on the Internet. However, on looking for something innocent one of them could look up that would lead them there, I discovered this site: 'The Beautiful Way of the Samurai' (www. androphile .org/preview/Culture/Japan/japan.htm). I couldn't pass it up.

There are comments made by Hisagi that allude to them being on the afore mentioned page, but for those who want a simple explanation, there are footnotes at the end.

Wakashudo

"This place is boring." Shuuhei sighed as he shifted restlessly on the cushion he was sitting on. He was a patient man, but at least he had paperwork and other duties in Seireitei. Here, the only entertainment he had was Abarai Renji, and he had known the redhead too long for him to hold the boredom at bay for long, especially when said redhead was bored as well and sprawled out like the dead a few feet away.

"Here I thought you'd enjoy being away from all your paper work," Renji spoke up with a large yawn his hand could not hide. He blinked lazily a couple times. "Never mind. Forgot who I was talking to." He gave a lazy shit eating grin.

Hisagi gave him a slight glare. "I'm not that bad," he defended. He had twice the work load of other fukutaichou, especially Renji and save for Hinamori, who wasn't fit to see to anything. Why Yamamoto-taichou had not removed her, assigned Shuusuke-taichou to the 5th division, was beyond him. The squad was having to run itself, rely on seated officers and other divisions for leadership. It was all a big mess, even with the war over.

Renji knew the look that was creasing the brows of his fellow shinigami. Shuuhei was brooding. If he was let do so too long, it would prove impossible to get more than a grunt and scowl from him. "You're thinkin' too much, Hisagi-sempai." Often, he or Kira had to remind the other fukutaichou to let his thoughts go, especially after Tousen left.

Hisagi made an unintelligible noise, saying nothing at that accusation. He knew he thought too much. It was just how he was. What else was he suppose to do, anyhow?

"Hey, I know. Ishida left that mechanical notebook computer thing here. Why don't we check it out? Better than just sitting here, isn't it?" Renji sat up, eyes bright with curiosity as he looked at the older shinigami. He failed to mention that Ishida had steadfastly refused to let him near it earlier. Something about him being an 'incompetent idiot, who has the technological knowhow of a stump', or something like that. He wasn't really listening.

"Why not." He stood. And, if nothing else, he could inform the Quincy Abarai had been messing with the laptop. "It's good to know about the real world's machines," he reasoned and headed into the other room, followed by the redhead.

The two took a few minutes to figure out how it turned on. Shuuhei had come in after Ishida had already done so, so had not observed the means to do so. Renji admitted he hadn't really cared to pay attention at the time. Hisagi knew that meant the other had likely been sulking about something.

Once passed that small hurdle, they discovered the even more complex process of what to do with it once it was. With much debate, Renji insisting he knew what to do, though he didn't, Hisagi patiently trying to explain what he'd seen the Quincy doing, and a few bouts of tussling; they discovered the vast expanse of the Internet.

"So, we just type something in here, and it finds information on it?" Renji asked the older shinigami, since he seemed to know more than he did about the entire thing.

"That's what I understand." He typed in the word 'shinigami', out of curiosity. A long list of sites with information on death gods popped up, and they got a good laugh over most of them. "Can you believe this stuff?" He asked Renji.

"I've been around the teenagers enough that I believe anything from humans. Let's put in something else." He snatched the laptop and typed in 'samurai', shrugging when Hisagi gave him a curios glance. "What? I think they're cool."

Shuuhei rolled his eyes. It was no wonder Renji got along so well with the teenagers, or didn't for that matter, he had the same mentality. "Of course you do. Our way of life is not so different."

Renji made a small grunt, lost in his searching. Shuuhei found it more interesting to watch Renji, not what the redhead was looking at. Renji wore most of his thoughts and emotions on his face for the world to read, and now as no exception. But, when the younger fukutaichou started tossing him glances, pinking slightly after the first couple times, he became very curious what the usually loud and open man was looking at, found embarrassing.

"Renji?" He leaned forward to see the computer, and thus into Renji's personal space. The other stiffened and turned a deeper pink, bordering on red. His attention rested on Renji, not seeing what was on the computer. Whatever was wrong with Abarai, had to do with him.

The tribal tattooed man swallowed thickly and sat back from him. Shuuhei looked up and down the lean body, noticing how he was flushed, tense, and the small tent in the jeans his gigai wore. Renji was aroused and embarrassed. He found this intriguing.

Renji swallowed and his eyes darted to the computer. Hisagi, curious, looked to see what had caught the younger man's eye. "The Beautiful Way of the Samurai," he read aloud, hearing the other gasp as he read on. "Nanshoku, bi-do, wakashudo..." He cut off with a snort. "I dare you to ask Kuchiki-taichou why _he_ doesn't..." 1

"Hisagi!" Renji said in shock, making the black-haired man laugh. "Are you crazy! It's not funny! I could never ask him _that_! I've be at the wrong side of his bankai before. I don't want to do that, again."

"Bet Kurosaki would do it." He grinned at the younger man, who grinned in turn.

"If we dare him, challenge him." His eyes danced sadistically. "I love the way you think." Even though he thought he was crazy a moment earlier. As long as it wasn't his ass getting kicked, what did he care. Shuuhei shook his head and turned his attention back to the computer.

He again recited out loud. _"It is natural for a samurai to make every effort to excel with pen and sword. Beyond that, what is important to us is not ever to forget, even to our last moment, the spirit of shudo. If we should forget it, it will not be possible for us to maintain the decencies, nor gentleness of speech, nor the refinements of polite behavior."_ 2

Shuuhei looked to Renji. "And, do you want to remember the spirit of shudo, Abarai?" He asked with his 'sempai' tone, making Renji moan softly. "It says here, _'A young man should test an older man for at least five years, and if he is assured of that person's intentions, then he too should request the relationship… If the younger man can devote himself and get into the situation for five or six years then it will not be unsuitable.' _3 Are you the young man, Renji? Do you wish to request a relationship and devote yourself to me?" He asked with a husky tone that bordered on a purr.

Renji moaned at the husky tone of the others voice. "Sempai ..." He couldn't think of words. He could only lick his lips and moan as he stared into the dark eyes of the other shinigami.

"Let's go to your room, Renji." Hisagi stood up and pulled Renji with him.

"In a hurry, sempai?" Renji grinned at the others enthusiasm. "Are you wanting me on my knees so badly? Do you want my mouth or my ass?"

Shuuhei groaned and pulled the redhead into the small room, shoving him toward the bed as he slid the door closed. They would have to be quiet or attract the attention of anyone else in the shop, which could be both embarrassing and halt their ... activities.

It didn't take either of them long to peel themselves from their clothing. Shuuhei was reaching for Renji again when he noticed the younger shinigami was hesitating. Frowning, he placed a hand on his arm. "Renji, if you don't want..."

"No!" He cut him off quickly, and loudly. "No, it's not that, just ... not sure if I should strip out of my gigai, too."

Hisagi chuckled. "I say we test just what these things can do." He pulled on the arm in his hand until Renji's chest was flush to his. His breath ghosted over the other's face, bouncing back against his own as he leaned in so his lips were just a hair's breath from the lush, kissable ones of Renji. He could feel him trembling, shivering under his touch, breath, and gaze. "I'll make you forget everything but me, Abarai." His lips touched Renji's feather soft as he spoke.

"Please," Renji whimpered, rubbing himself along Shuuhei's body, making the older man moan deeply.

Unable to hold back any longer, he moved that last millimeter and claimed Renji's lips with his own. The kiss was hungry and passionate. The taste of Renji's lips and tongue made Shuuhei's head swim. He tasted like the mint green tea they had drank earlier in the day, but the unique undertone that was pure Renji made him kiss deeper, moan as their tongues curled around one another, sending shocks of pleasure down his spine and into his groin.

Their erections pulsed beside one another, throbbing with each beat of their hearts; which only quickened as Renji, impatient as always, thrust them together. Shuuhei gripped his hips, not stopping him but slowing him down to an agonizingly slow pace that had the redhead whimpering. "Please, sempai," he begged so beautifully. Shuuhei felt his blood heat up just a little more.

Carefully, Hisagi moved them to Renji's futon, never once breaking the full body contact until he had to lower him to the floor. His eyes raked over the flushed skin, taking in the sheen of sweat that was beaded on the delicious looking skin. He licked his lips, momentarily quelling the urge to taste every inch of flesh before him. Kneeling beside Renji, his eyes danced devilishly. "You're beautiful, Renji. Ruggedly beautiful." He leaned over and gave him a chaste, soft kiss that, while not as passionate as the other longer kiss, held just as much emotion.

"Shuuhei ..." Renji moaned, reaching a hand up to pull him down to him, and frowning when it was caught and held. "Dammit, don't just sit there when you have me so hard!"

The dark haired man smirked. "Always so impatient. You should learn to take your time, appreciate things."

"I appreciate you just fine, now get your ass down here," Renji growled, trying to pull his hand free at the same time his other reached for the older shinigami.

Hisagi caught that hand, too, with a smirk. "First, I want to watch you," he purred as he leaned over the other and kissed him again. His tongue traced Renji's lips before dipping inside, coaxing the other tongue out and into a heated duel. Reluctantly, he pulled back. "Show me how you want me to touch you, Renji."

Renji pinked. "You want me to..." He cut off with a moan as Shuuhei wrapped on of the hands in his around Renji's turgid flesh. He stroked with him a couple times before letting go and sitting back on his heels.

The redhead watched Shuuhei, hesitating only a moment before doing as the other wanted. His hand moved up and down his arousal with a few quick strokes before he moved slowly a few more. He imagined Shuuhei's hands on him, stroking him, sucking him. He spread his legs, pulling them up toward his sides a little. Reaching with his free hand, he fumbled for the oil he used on Zabimaru. It wasn't that great, but it would do.

"Wait." Shuuhei grinned, taking Renji's knees in his hands and tugging Renji's hips up so only his shoulders rested on the futon. "We'll use that in a minute, but first..." He leaned down until his head was at eye level with Renji's stroking hand. He watched, captivated, as Abarai masturbated right before his eyes. So close, he could easily lick the hand and cock before him.

Renji whimpered at the sight of his sempai hovering over his cock and hand. Each breath made his cock twitch and his balls draw up just a little bit. "Shuuhei," he breathed, cock dripping copious amounts of precum.

With great effort, he pulled himself from the sight, looking lower. Licking his lips, he leaned down and teased the small ring of muscle under Renji's balls. He grinned at the hiss and curse of pleasure from the fiery man in his grip. Pushing his tongue into the hot body, he felt his own cock pulse and leak at the thought of being in the tight heat.

Hisagi shifted, placing one of Renji's legs over his shoulders, moving his hand down to stroke himself. The thought of fucking Renji, the image of him jerking himself off burned into his memory, and the smell of his arousal so very close to Shuuhei's nose, had the older man aching with need.

Renji moved down on the tongue inside of him, wishing it were just a little longer to reach that small bundle of nerves inside of him. He felt so close, he wanted Hisagi inside of him. "Shuuhei, please, I want you to fuck me." But, all Shuuhei did was intensify the efforts of his tongue, adding little nips and sucks to the pleasure he was bestowing on Renji.

The redheaded fukutaichou couldn't hold back. With a shout of Hisagi's name, his cum sprayed into the air, landing on his stomach and chest, as well as the upturned face of his sempai.

Shuuhei pulled away from his treat, resting Renji's legs on his thighs. He looked down at the panting man, licking his lips at the sight, but he couldn't help but moan at the taste on his lips. "You taste as good as you look and smell, Renji." He wiped a spot of cum off his cheek and sucked his finger clean.

Renji moaned at the sight of his cum on Hisagi's face, of the other licking it off his fingers. "Shame you didn't get to take it from its source." He leered at the man above him.

"Oh, I plan to do that, too." He leaned down and licked at Renji's chest, catching every trace of semen on the smooth skin on his tongue. The body under his tongue shuddered and trembled, breathy moans coming from the mouth above him. Encouraged, he licked the dollops off Renji's stomach as well. He could feel the flaccid cock against his chest start to re-harden.

Renji couldn't think. His body was on fire, and each lick was like a shock straight to his cock. His hips shot up as hot lips wrapped around his semi-hard penis. Hisagi was driving him insane, and he didn't know if his mind would ever work right again. No one had ever given him so much pleasure, made things so much about him.

Usually, he was fucked, and that was that. Once in a while he got to do the fucking, but he'd never taken this kind of time with anyone. He wondered if this was what making love was like, if Shuuhei took his much time with everyone he was with. That thought made Renji's chest tighten. He didn't want Shuuhei doing this to anyone else. After this taste of the older fukutaichou, no one could never live up to him.

"Please, Shuuhei. Take me. Fuck me... No." He shook his head, his tone and words drawing Hisagi's attention. The other man stopped and looked at him. "I want... Would you... Please, Hisagi, make love to me." As much as he wanted to look away, he found himself unable to do so. He had to see the other's reaction to his request.

Hisagi chuckled softly and gave Renji a warm smile. "What do you think I am doing, Renji?" He slid up Renji's body so they were face to face. "I don't do this for just anyone, Renji. I've never done this for anyone. It's always just been sex, except for when..." He hesitated, looking away a moment, but a moment was all that Renji needed to understand.

"Except when Tousen would make love to you," he finished the other's thought, running a hand through the unruly black hair.

"Hai." He kissed Renji. "I don't want to think about that. It was a long time ago. Now, I just want to make you feel good."

"No one's ever... You are, Shuuhei, but I can't take much more. You're driving me crazy." He instigated yet another kiss, deep but slow, begging through his kiss for Hisagi to continue.

With a warm smile and a peck to Renji's lips, Hisagi took the oil Renji had reached for before and coated his fingers. Eyes never leaving Renji's, he hooked on of Renji's long legs around his waist and slid his middle finger into the tight heat of the redhead's ass. He slowly probed and curled his finger, teasing and easing the muscles enough to slide in his ring finger. The fingers curved and searched until pressing against the small nub of nerves they sought.

Renji's hips bucked as he cried out. His cock leaked between their abdomens, and he thrust up again, liking the feel of being trapped between them and the other cock nestled against his own.

Hisagi's pinky joined the other two fingers, then his index finger. As the four fingers worked in and out of the tight hole, his free hand coated his cock with plenty of oil. He moved Renji's other leg around his waist and removed his fingers from the other. Eyes still locked on Renji's, he lined himself up and slid in. His toes curled and his eyes threatened to roll into the back of his head as he was encased in a tight sheath of fire. "Renji," he groaned deeply.

Renji locked his heels behind Shuuhei's back and pulled him as tight against him as was physically possible. His hands threaded into black hair and pulled the other down so he could kiss him. The kiss was deep and all tongue and teeth.

"Renji, I have to move," Shuuhei whimpered. "I'm too close." The legs around him loosened so he could move, and move he did. Not too fast or hard, but he couldn't take the slow pace he had wanted to. He was too close.

The redhead stroked himself as Shuuhei moved in him, sharing lingering and passionate kisses with the man above him. Neither would last much longer, and Renji yearned for the hot spray of cum inside of him. He sucked on the tongue in his mouth, nipping Shuuhei's lips and laving them soothingly with his tongue before sucking on them as well.

Hisagi couldn't take too much. With a grunt of Renji's name, he shot his load deep into Renji. The heat and sound of his name in that deep, husky timber had Renji coating them with his own release.

They stayed like that for several minutes, panting and getting their bearings about them again. Feeling Renji shaking with laughter beneath him, Shuuhei looked down at his new lover. "What?"

"I never thought this is what would come of getting on Ishida's computer. I just wanted to use it because the bastard said I couldn't touch it." He grinned up at the black-haired shinigami.

"Renji ..." He sighed though he'd known Ishida hadn't wanted Renji on the computer. Not that it was really surprising for Renji to do something like want to piss someone off. "Well, he'll just have to get over it. I plan to see what else we can find on that thing." He grinned mischievously. "I bet we could get all sorts of ideas."

"I like the way you think, sempai." He kissed the other man, looking forward to exploring the Internet with him.

Footnotes:

1 - nanshoku is the 'love of the samurai'; bi-do is 'the beautiful way'; wakashudo is 'the way of the youth' and is often shortened to shudo

Hisagi's comment about Byakuya is in relation to it being said 'that it would never have been asked of a daimyo, "lord", why he took boys as lovers, but why he didn't.'

2 - Inu Tsrrezure (A Dog's Idle Hours) anonymously written in 1653.

3 - Hagakure (Hidden by Leaves) Yamamoto Tsunetomo's samurai manual from early 1700s.


End file.
